Henriette Van Hresvelg and the Magical School
by Lix231
Summary: Henriette Van Hresvelg, Adopted Daughter to Byleth Eisner and Edelgard Van Hresvelg is a Delicate Young Princess and a Magical Protege. One day she recives a Letter from her Original Home, inviting her to a Magical School in her Home Land. A Dangerous Advanture awaits Henrietta when she tries to escape the Clutches of a Manipulative Old Man. Dumbles and Weasley Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

10 Years have passed since the now called War of Union and Fodland is in a state of Peace and Harmoney. Under Empress Edelgard and her Wife Byleth the Land was restored and the lies of the Church where exposed. Reha the Arch Bishop of the Church of Seiros was killed shortley after the Holy Kingdom Fell with the Death of King Dimitri and shortley after that those who where truly responsible for all the Suffering, Thsoe who Slitter in the Dark, where found and defeatet. All this was Reason for great joy but anoter great Gift befell the now Married Cupple of Byleth and Edelgard only 5 Years after the End of the War. The Gift of Motherhood. On a stroll through the Capital of Edrestia Byleth Safed a small, homless Girl from a Noble who wantet to Kill her simpley because she was a in his words "Worthless Street Rat that dared bumping into me" The Young Girl who didnt knew her Name was braught into the Palave by Byleth and was given the Name Henrietta. Because the two Woman bothe where unable to give Birth to children they decided to Adopt the joung one oficialey making her Henrietta Van Hresvelg. Hairess to the Throne of Adrastia.

Today marks a important day in the Empirer. Now on the Day exactley 10 years have passed sinve the War of Union and as it was Tradition since then a great Celebration would be hold in all of Enbarr. Wich sadley...requirerd the Empress to sit trough HOURS of never ending Paper Work. Sad Empress was currentley sitting at her Desk clearley bored out of her mind. The 10 Years did Nothing to the Beautey of the Empress. But there where some changes. Her Hair was no longer don in the Two Tight Bunns but instead in a sidways Ponie Tail. Also a Scar now was on her Fave, a remnant of a Failed Assasination Attempt shortley after the War. She was signing Paper after Paper. And as Always her Loyal Servant Hubert was right behing her...giving her even more Papers to sign.

"Heads up Milady. We are nearley done" Exclaimed her Assistent as he put another bach of Papers right besides her.

"You claimed that ruffley 40 Minutes ago Hubert. If i didnt know you better i would Wonder if this is a Prank of sorts." She looked at him with a raised Eybrow as if she was acually uncertin if it not infact was a prank. But Hubert only chukled slightley.

"I assure you this is no Prank. This is simpley the result of you and the Professor insisting on that this will be the Greates Celebration of the Union that was hold to this warey Day. If you recalled i did try to talk you out of it but alas my Advice was ignored." He smirked and Edelgard just new he enyoied this. But before she could answer the Door opend and a Young 10 year old Girl steped in. Imidentley Edelgard smiled, as Always when she saw her Daughter. Henrietta was a small and delicate Flower, there was no other way to descripe her. Her Hair was long and a untainable Mess. The best Hair Stylists in Fodland tried ther Atmost best but NOTHING could tame that mane her Daughter called Hair. Her Eyes where a bright Emerald Green. Her Heart Shaped Face Always has a Smile plasterd on her Face and she was the embodiment of a Sweet and Good Mannerd Princess. The only bad thing was the Lightning Bolt Scar she bears over her left Eye that no amount of Magic was able to heal.

"Henrietta. How can i help you? Is there somthing you need?" Her Daughter nodded but before she explained she baught to bothe her and Hubert.

"Im sorry that i have to abrubt you Work Mother but Uncle Claud just arrived and wishes to sea you" As Always Henriette smiled but Edelgard just ground loudley. Back in the War she lad Claude escape and she did not regret it. The Man gatherd his old surviving Class Mates and begann exploring the World. He startet his own Advanture Guild and he became quite Famous. His travels and efforts where essential when Fodland opend there Borders and startet interacting more with the outside. Sadley this all did NOT help to make Claude any more sufferable. Even now in his Thirties the Man was still a snarkey ass that loves to tease others, ESPECLEY Edelgard. His Ego also became quite a lot Bigger.

"Tell him i will be there Shortley. I just have to finish my Work here. Oh and Henrietta where is your Father?" Somhow, no one realy nows how, Henrietta started Calling Byleth Father. When somone asks why she simpley says "If i caled them both Mum it would be confusing"

Henrietta took a while to remember where she last saw her Mother. "Oh. She and Aunt Sothis are at the Library." The Smile did not leve her fave but...it became slightley smaller when she saw her Mothers Face Twitch with Rage for a Short Moment. She still vividley remember the giant Fight that broke out when Aunt Sothis first shwoed up. To this day no one realy know HOW she showed up not even her had any clue. With the Crest Stone destroyed her Sould should have passed on to the Haven Aboth but that did not happen. Byleth kept Sothis a secret for a while untile Henriette asked Edelgard "Who the funny floating Girl is Daddy is talking with somtimes" Henrietta tried to supress the Memorie. It was...a unpleasent Week and even now 4 years later her Mother still could not stop the Twitch of Anger that somtimes crossed her Face when the Name Sothis was mantiond despite her and the Godeess acually being on friendley Terms these days.

Suddenley Hubert talked. "As much as i love your Companey Princess, Lady Edelgard realy needs to finish her Work. Perhabs you can ask Claude what new Advantures he had since his last Visit. Knowing him and his inabillity to stay out of Trouble it will be quite a lot" Henrietta nodded and with a Second Bow left the Room.

* * *

Henrietta walked down the Corridor of the Castles after she talked with Claude for about 2 Hous until her Mum showed up. As often the small Girl headed to the Garden to sit down and just enyoi the peace tha Plave offerd. Somtimes even after years this all felt like a Dream...a dream she woul wake up from and find herself in a Dark, small Cupboard Under the Stairs. Before other memoried could resurface she startet supressing them again. Her Time in...in Hell was over. She would NEVER sea those Monsters again. She refused to talk about her past, even with her Parents for the longest Time. But her...her fragile and underdeveloped Bodey made it quite obvious she was abused. Henriette herself was to this thay still hunted by Nightmares but mostley was over it. She loved her new life and Nothing could take it away from her and if somone tried?...Well...they first have to get past both of her Parantes, her Uncle and Aunts and most of all a WARY Protective Goddess. Her Smile brightend when she thaught of her now large Famaley. Awryone in the Black Eagle House was a part of it and awryone tried to teach her as much as she wanted. Sadley the abuse she sufferd made her Bones extremley fragile and she was quite Weak. Sword, Lance, Axes and even Bows where youselff for her. She was pretty much a Glass Canon. Her Bones could already break when she only falls slightley so any form of Physical Combat was out of the Question. Not that Henrietta minded the youse of a Weapon it...it dosent sit well with her. No. She is a Princess after all and as such...Magic was much better suited for her. Wich she laked in Raw Strenght she made even with her grand Magical Power and Magical Resistance. She was only 10 Years old, soon 11 and already she was on par with Uncle Hubert and Aunt Dorothea when they where at the Academie. A feat she was extremley prouf of.

Entering the park she sat down on a Bench, humming her favrite Song when suddenley a Owl came flying toward her. "Huh? Is...ist that a Owl?" She tiltet her Head confused to the side and even more Questions poped up when the Owl dropped a Letter on her and just flew away again. She picked the Letter up and begann to read.  
"Misses Rose Lillian Potter...who is Rose Lillian Potter? Was that some kind of Messanger Owl? I did not know such things exist how courious. Who ever this Woman is she probably is her at the Palace...AH Perhabs one of the Servants." She put the Later away and did not continue to read it.  
"I should not continue reading. After all it is uncalled for to read somone alses private correspndance. Now...how do i find Miss Potter? I should just ask at the Servant Quarter." With that Henriette left the Gardens and went down to the Servant Quartes. Ther she searched for the Head Servant. She was a Woman in her Mid 50s and already worked for a long Time at the Castle. When she saw Henriette approch she bowed.

"Good Evening Princess. How may i be of Service?" Henrietta didnt like it when poeple bowd to her but her Mum and Uncle Hubert insistet on it. Mostley because she one day would be the future Empress and needs to get youse to Poeple Bowing to her.

"Greetings Miss. Somthing warey courious happend just now. A Massanger Bird droped this Letter besided me. I assume it belongs to one of the Servants but i do not know anyone by the Name of Rose Lillian Potter." She gave the Maid the Letter whi looked over it.

"I...myself do not know what this means. There is no Rose working her im sure of it. Let me sea...Rose Lillian Potter...Princess Bedroom on the 3 Floor...palace of Embar...m-milady that is your room" Said the Maid worringley and even Henrietta frowned. THIS was a problem. How did a outsider knew where her Chambers are? But why was a Letter adressed to her room when...was...was Rose her real Name? Suddenley all Colour vanished from Henriattas Face. She took the Letter and stormed off to find Edelgard. Despite her dellicate Nature she was acually REALY fast on her Feet so she did run pretty fast. If this truly was her real Name...it means somone...from her Home World knew she was her...and probably how to bring her back.


	2. Chapter 2

At the same time at an old castle in Scotland, an old man set at his desk worried, it had been a few years now that young Rose has been kidnapped from her loving family, in all those years Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW tried to find her but to no avail. Back then when he placed the Young girl with her aunt, he thought she was safe, but in his old age, he completely forget that the girl could not be in the House 24/7. While playing with her Cousin she suddenly vanished, Obviously kidnapped by Dark Forces with malicious intent, but his instrument showed her to be alive, so at least he had hope. But at the same time, he feared that maybe they did not kidnap her to harm the girl but to turn her dark and lead her astray from her heroic path of self-sacrifice and to be new messiah of the light. The Hogwarts Letter was supposed to bring sense into it but...the Adress was nonsensical, Fodlan? Adrestia? Enbar? he never even heard of any of those places, He tried putting a tracking charm on the owl but the bird just vanished and returned a few minutes ago without a letter, but luckily Dumbledore still had an Ace up his sleeve.

"My dear friend. I think we two will have to make a visit and save young Rose ourselves." Fawkes didn't make a sound, he lowered his head, sadden, every day he has to see how his former friend became more and more delusional. Proclaiming more and more magic as dark and crippling Wizarding Society in Britain in the process despite said magical arts not being dark in the slightest. But worse of all was the delusion that everyone that disagrees with him on anything was in his mind a Dark Lord in the making. At this point, he would not be surprised if he proclaimed someone as Dark simply because they didn't like lemon drops.

"I should call Minerva and Severus as back up, while I'm certain I could save the young girl alone, having back up is never a bad thing. I just hope we can save her before she completely fell to the Dark" Fawkes just shook his head, deciding to hope whoever had the Girl was able to defend her.

* * *

In a Castle, a family was sitting together and looking over the letter. Hubert checked it first to make sure it was safe and then handed it over to Edelgard, Byleth and Sothis road over the Empress Shoulders.

"This is either one of the most tasteless jokes I ever have seen or someone truly made the effort of crossing the Dimensional Plane...to deliver a letter by Owl to invite you to a magic school" Comments Sothis.

"So this letter truly is from Henrietta's Home World?" Asked Edelgard and Sothis nodded.

"It seems so. Sadly I do not know much of the planes and dimensions beyond this one. But it truly takes tremendous effort to cross it. No normal owl or mortal has such power. Someone was helping that Owl...that was at least my first thought but there is a second possibility. When Young Henrietta entered this realm she probably created a Passage. The Owl simple had to use this Passage to get here." a heavy silence fell on them.

"so...anyone could...could come and get me back home?" Asked Henriette terrified.

"Hell NO! If anyone tries to take you...well... I will introduce them to my Blade!" Said Byleth angrily while she polishes her blade, rather one of her MANEY blades, but before any more could be discussed a guard came in.

"You Majesties people are seeking an audience, they are searching for one Rose Potter. As ordered we came to inform you immediately."

"Good. Tell them we will meet them in the Throne room."

* * *

Not long after that Edelgard and Byleth were sitting on their thrones while 3 people were escorted in, the first who came into view was an Old man with a ridiculously long beard and the most ludicrous clothes anyone ever saw, he was wearing bright purple robes with silver Stars and golden trim, he walked with utmost confidence as if he OWNS this place, And Edelgard did not like it. The second person that came into view was an elderly woman with black hair tied into a bun, she wore emerald green robes and was astonished. The last person disgusted Edelgard, he had greasy black hair and a crooked nose, he sneered at everyone and everything and hold his face up high as if he was superior to them all. When they were standing in front of her Throne she began to speak.

"I am Edelgard. Empress of the Adrestian Empire and this is my Wife Byleth Eisner. I assume you are the one who sent this latter?" She holds up the Letter. Also to her surprise, the old man was the only one who did not react to her being married to a woman. The elderly woman looked flustered at the sight of Byleth's clothes, they were rather revealing and kinda ridiculous. But the Man sneered in obvious disgust and didn't even try to hide it.

"Indeed I am. I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts. This is my Deputy Minerva McGonagall and my Potions master Severus Snape."

"It is nice to meet you. Know would you tell me why you think this Rose Potter is here?"

"That is rather complicated to explain, the magic of Hogwarts makes it so that it always knows the addresses of the students to sent the letter to, Normally this happens automatically and no teacher ever sees the letters. But Rose Potter is a special Case. You see she was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Now, what makes you believe that?"

"Why else would she leave her loving family?" The Mans smiled at them and his Eyes...twinkled.

"...If this Rose is the girl who I think it is, she had no "loving family" Can you described how she would look like?" Asked Byleth and Dumbledore nodded.

"She would have black hair and bright emerald green eyes, Ah yes, and a lightning bolt scar on her forehead but do tell what makes you say that?" the two didn't answer.

"Henrietta you may enter" Was all Edelgard said. From a Door on the side, Henrietta entered the throne room and stepped beside her Mothers. At first, Dumbledore did not pay attention to her...until he looked closer. This was...without Shadow of a doubt Rose Potter.

"This is our daughter Henrietta Van Hraesvelg, but I am pretty sure she is this Rose Potter you are searching for" Henrietta lifted the hem of her dress and gave a courtesy Bow.

"It is nice to meet you, esteemed Headmaster."

"Oh my, such a well mannered young woman. if only all our students could be like that" Minerva looked fondly at Henrietta.

"You truly look like your mother, with your Fathers Hair" Henrietta was taken aback.

"You knew my parents?" Minerva nodded.

"I thought both of them. They wear such brilliant Students, they were taken away from us too early" Henrietta just snorted and immediately earned a small glare from Edelgard.

"A Lady does not make such noises in public, especially in front of guessts, only if she is alone or with close friends or if you deal with people who are not worth it. Remember that"

"Y-Yes Mother I beg your pardon. I am sorry Miss but...from what I know my parents died because they were drunk so"

"DRUNK? WHO TOLD YOU SUCH NONSENSE" Imidentley every guard pulled the Sword at Minerva's outrage.

"I-I beg for forgiveness but...who told you such a...insulting lie?"

"...Petunia. She Always claimed Mum was a worthless Freak that married a useless Drunk of a Man, that was the first and last time I asked somthing. After that I got hit with a frying Pan in the Face" Both rulers narrowed their eyes. Minerva looked shocked and, she looked absolutely livid at Dumbledore.

"I warned you! I warned you they would not Love her! But no YOU did not LISTEN TO ME!"

"Minerva please I am sure it was just a Misunderstanding and she is exaggerating."

"Hold it, you were that left Henrietta to those people, " Asked Byleth frighteningly.

"Yes, I did. It was the safest place for her after her Parents were Murdered" The Royals Eyes widened.

"Allow me to explain. 10 years ago our society got threatened by a Dark and Powerful Wizard. He was so feared that even to this day people are scared to even utter his name, Lord Voldemort. He murdered young Rose's parents but something happened when he turned his Wand on her. The curse rebounded, destroying Voldemort instead. After that, I knew I had to hide her for her own safety. Petunia was her last living relative so she was the best option. I erected blood Wards around there house that should have protected her but sadly she got kidnapped and"

"She wasn't kidnapped. She was running away from her Cousin and accidentally teleported herself into this World" said Byleth.

"You mean running WITH her Cousin? I guess it would make sense that both were trying to escape the Kidnappers but"

"Sir I think your ears stop working in your old age. I said she was running away FROM her Cousin. Not WITH her Cousin."Dumbledore frowned.

"Why would she do that?"

"The Boy probably said something that upset the little miss princess and she threw a tantrum, as it is to be expected. I suggest we just take the Girl and leave" The moment Snape uttered those Words all Weapons in the room were pointed at them...and it was A LOT of Weapons. Even Byleth and Edelgard took out there Sword and Axt.

"You will not take my Daughter!" Edelgard's tone was extremely threatening and send a Shiver down the Wizards Spine.

"M-Miss Edelgard no one just wants to take your Daughter away but...you are not her legal Guardian. You have no say in the Matter. She is also not safe here and I am sure she would much rather live with her Family. And"

"I will never return to those uncultured Demons wearing Human Flash," Said Henrietta determined.

"My dear Girl they are your Family. I know you had some simple chores to do but"

"Simple Chores?! I was a Slave Nothing more, Nothing less. I was their punching bag. I will never return to them and that is final. I suggest you now leave. I no longer have any interest in your School. If you don't leave Now and try to forme or take I can guarantee you will die" The Guards came nearer to them and Dumbledore panicked a little.

"I see, I am sorry that I have to do this but it is for the Greater Good that i" He lifted his Wand but before he could even think of a Spell, a Fireball from Byleth zoomed past his Face. He was frozen in Shock and looked to her Hand where a Second Fireball formed.

"(WANDLESS MAGIC? IMPOSSIBLE She must...she must be a Powerful Dark Witch there is no other explanation)" Thought Dumbledore

"I hope you were not attempting to do anything to us. if so, I will gladly Cook you and feed you the beasts" She redyed herself to through the Giant Fireball.

"There is no need for that my dear. I just..wanted to show you the grandiose things she will learn at my School. Perhaps I should have informed you of my intentions" Edelgard looked suspiciously at the Headmaster but gave a nod, but also signaled Byleth to ready herself if he tries anything. Suddenly with a Wave of Dumbledore's Wand Edelgards Axe was turned into a completely normal broom. Edelgard's eyes widened in shock and with another flick of Dumbledore's wand, the Broom turned back into her Axe.

"This is but one of the subjects we teach at Hogwarts, Transfiguration. I myself am a master of said craft and I can assure you Minerva here is one of the best Teachers we ever had on the subject. Transfiguration allows the user to turn one object into another. What I demonstrated here was just a small Party trick." Edelgard could not help but admit this was impressive. With a flick of this Strange Stick, a Wand she assumes, her weapon became pretty much useless. In battle or even War, this could be weary yousfull.

"How long do such Transfigurations hold?" Asked she curious. It was Minerva that answered.

"It depends on the strength of the caster and what exactly he or she is transfigurating., if I would turn a matchstick into a needle, something the Students do in there ever first-class, it could last for weeks, maybe even months. I can say with confidence that if I or the Headmaster would attempt it, the Spell could last nearly half a year. But of course, Matchstick to Needle is something very easy and basic. The bigger the change the more power is needed and the shorter the spell will last. considering most of your weapon was already made out of wood and only the metal parts were Transfigured I would say it could have lasted up to 2 Weeks." Edelgard nodded, fascinated by the subject and so where Byleth and most of all Henrietta.

"Professor is it possible to transfiguration food?" Asked the Princess. Minerva nodded hesitantly.

"Technically yes but I would not eat it, turning something like a stone into an apple would be possible but the stone would turn back in your stomach if not sooner. you can, of course, transfiguration food into another kind of food but I also would not recommend it because well, it honestly does not taste very good." Henrietta nodded, she became more curious. Dumbledore saw his Chance.

"Also Hogwarts was the school your parents went to, they may be dead but wouldn't it be a wonderful way of reconnecting with them? You could learn more about them, all the teachers will say Nothing but good things about the Potters." Hesitantly Henrietta looked to her parents.

"We will discuss the matter again in private. You three can wait outside until we are done" Declared Edelgard. Dumbledore nodded and he and the two professors were escorted outside. The Moment the Door closed Henrietta stepped in front of her parents.

"I...kinda want to go now" Edelgard sights.

"I was afraid you would say that. Normally I would recommend it, you are quite driven to learn magic, but in this case, it gives me a headache."

"Sothis what do you think?" Asked Byleth suddenly and out of nowhere Sothis appeared.

"The man with the long beard? He cannot be trusted. Same goes for the other Man, I sensed some kind of dark magic from his Arm. I sense Both of them do not hold any good intentions for Henrietta. This Dumbledore, he is extremely dangerous and manipulative, his grandfather like behavior was nothing but a mere act. I would recommend keeping Henrietta as far away as possible from him, but that would be probably as successful as trying to tell you two to be less loud and active in your bedroom. Her drive to learn magic is as strong as you two at night" Both Women blushed furiously and glared at Sothis who just smiled.

"URGH! AUNT SOTHIS NO I DO NOT NEAT THOSE PICTURES IN MY HEAD!" Screamed Henrietta also red in her face but she also looked kinda disgusted. After all, no one wants to imagine their Parents doing...THAT!

"I-Ignoring certain comments and metaphors, Sothis is right. I also don't want to deny her passion and chance to learn new magic, but also I do not wish to send her there alone, so she won't be alone." Henrietta and Edelgard raised an eyebrow and looked questioning at Byleth, Sothis on the other hand just smiled, already having a good idea what her Sister, yes the two view each other as sisters, had in mind. Byleth started whispering in Edelgards Ears who after a while just..smiled.

"My, my, my, I knew you were bored but so desperate to get back behind the Desk? Very well if you wish so. Henrietta, would you agree to go to that school with one of your retainers?" Henriette nodded.

"I have no problems with that mother but, what where you two just discussing. You know I do not like it when you discuss things regarding me without telling me what it is" Both women smiled.

"Don't worry it will not be a secret for long. Bring them back in" The Door opened once more and the 3 outworlders stepped back in.

"very well Mister Dumbledore we have come to a conclusion. Henrietta will be joining your Academy under certain, conditions, nothing major I assure you of that" Dumbledore nodded. He wondered who the Strange, young barefoot girl is that was casually leaning against Byleth's throne. A Sister perhaps?

"What are those Conditions?"It was Byleth who answered him

"The first Condition is that Henrietta will have a bodyguard with her. I am gonna be honest, I do not trust you and so I feel safer when she has someone with her who will looks after her, also someone is needed to drag her out of the library before she tries to turn your School library into her new room." Henriette went red and poulet.

"T-That was one time, father please stop mentioning it" The Family chuckled a little before getting serious again.

"The Second Condition is that she will continue her other studies, she is the future Empress of Adrestia I am sure you will understand that because of that both Conditions are very necessary or I can not allow her to attend" Explained Edelgard. Dumbledore hesitated, but this was better than Nothing. He could also attempt later to save Henrietta from the Dark Witch, that she for some Reason called Father. Then again with Two Mothers she may makes it simply to tell the two better apart.

"Very well I can agree to those Terms." The two Rulers nodded.

"The last thing is rather a suggestion than a Condition. Foodland lies rather far away from your home, your arrival here proves that there is a connection between our two worlds. So my offer is that someone is allowed to teach at your school about the Culture and History of Fodlan" Surprised but also intrigued Dumbledore stroke his Beard.

This could be very important later. If he knows more about the Country he could more easily guide them into the Light.

"A wonderful idea. Say who did you intend to Teach these Classes?" Byleth smiled at his question and pointing at herself.

"Why, Me of course."


	3. Chapter 3

The next Morning the Royal Family gathered in the Castle Courtyard, in order to travel to this other world. Apparently, the Headmaster would send over his pet Phoenix to bring them to the other world, If not everyone distrusts the man so immensely they actually would be impressed that he has a Phoenix as a pet, but they wondered if the bird stayed willingly with him. For a moment they wondered if they should wear more Casual Clothes but they all opted to go with their usual manner of Dress. That means Byleth was wearing the Strange Outfit she wore since she was a Professor at Garreg Mach, Edelgard wore her Red Royal Dress but opted to at least leave the Armor plates she normally wore underneath and her hair was done in a casual side ponytail instead of her strict, two Buns. Henrietta too was wearing a dress, It went down to her Knee. It was less well less eye-catching as her mother's Dress. It was pure white, on the hem of the dress where two different Symbols, Left the Flame Crest and right was the Andrastian Royal Symbol, she was also wearing a belt with a staff attached to it, it was the Holy Staff of Ceithleann which was gifted to her by her father. They were not the only ones waiting, Hubert was here too, as Always wearing his black Uniform and Cape, he refused to allow any of them to go to a different world without him, partly out of Worry for Edelgard but also partly due to curiosity. They did not wait for long when suddenly Flames appeared in the Air, followed by a Beautiful, flame-colored Bird.

"Hm... the Headmaster said all we have to do is hold on to it right?" Asked Henrietta. The bird gave a confirming nod and landed on Henrietta's Shoulder. The princess smiled and started patting the Bird, something he obviously likes.

"What a fascinating Creature. I would love to analyze it in more Detail" Spoke Hubert while stroking his chin. Fawkes just seemed to glare at him.

"I think he doesn't like that Uncle Hubert haha" Henrietta giggled a little and continued patting the bird. Both Edelgard and Byleth smiled, seeing their daughter happy like this, seeing her like this Always was always a treat. Hubert also had a small smile, He would never admit it, but even he could not resist the cuteness of the Princess.

"Now then I'm sure we should hurry, Professor McGonagall agreed to show us where we can buy all you need and considering she was the only pleasant Person during that meeting I do not wish to make her wait" Spoke Edelgard after a Minute and they all hold onto Fawkes. They were engulfed in Flames and appeared suddenly in a very Chappy looking Room, Professor McGonagall was waiting for them, she wore the same Outfit as the Day before.

"Ah, I see you have arrived. Good work Fawkes" Fawkes gave a small shrill and then vanished, probably returning to the Headmaster, much to Henrietta's dismay.

"Now then miss... Hraesvelg do you have your list with you?" Henrietta nodded and took it out.

"Excuse me Professor but may I acquire where we are?" Asked Edelgard.

"Ah of course. You are in the Leaky Cauldron. It's the most Famous Pub in all of Magical England and the entrance to Diagon Alley. Also... a fair warning it is... well... not the cleanest of place, Tom, the owner, and Barkeeper, is sadly Always too busy and not all that talented in Magic, so it is quite dirty." They left the room and stepped into the main part of the pub and they all saw what she meant by dirty, they could see spider webs on the ceiling and thick layers of dust caked some areas, the only things that looked cleaned seem to be the glasses and Plates. They saw the main area of the pub, it looked at the very least acceptable and it didn't look too dirty or filthy but it was far beyond anything Edelgard would deem a respectable establishment. Byleth had fewer problems with the pub, she saw much more horrible places at her time as a mercenary but considering how Falous this Place is supposed to be, a supposed gateway to a whimsical magical world, she too did not find it pleasant. Henrietta never having seen anything similar in her life was not sure if she should feel disgusted or interest. It kinda was her old Cupboard in much bigger

"AH Professor, can I get you anything?" Asked the deathless barkeeper. He too made make the Royals a little uncomfortable but he also seems to be very nice.

"Maybe later Tom, I am escorting the Hraesvelg Family here to get there daughters supplies" Tom nodded and continued cleaning the glasses. The Professor led the group into the back in front of a Stone Wall.

"Please remember the combination, you also need a wand to open it." She started tipping in a certain combination at the bricks and to the slight surprise of everyone an archway opened.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." The 4 Fodlander stepped in and... were not impressed, it looked like any normal Alley to them, just with people in ridiculous robes. Sure in Fodlan mages wore robes too but they were MADE for Combat while those robes they saw here... we're definitely NOT made for anything except looking ridiculous.

"First we will visit Gringotts. The Potters have left a trust fund which she is free to use. Fair Warning, the bank is run by Goblins do NOT be disrespectful." They followed the Professor up to a giant marble building which was at the moment the only impressive thing they have seen. On their way the group got some strange looks and sneered, some women looked completely scandalized at Byleth and one Plump, Red-Haired Woman even covered her daughter's eyes, which was ridiculous, sure her clothes were strange but it's not too revealing, she was still modest. She wondered how these people would react to the likes of Dorothea or Manuela.

In front of the building were what looked like two small armored Soldiers, they were rather ugly looking and glared at everyone who came past them but the Wizards did not pay them Attention. They entered the building where many Goblins were sitting at desks, looking over gems and money. Nothing but distractions, the Gems? worthless Fakes. Hubert was highly amused he liked those Goblins. All that was going in here was but a mere show, but he could see the real work going on in the Shadows, Yes. he will have fun dealing with those Goblins. They went on to one free Goblin.

"Professor. How does Gringotts help you today?" The Goblin didn't even look up from his work. Before McGonagall could say a word, Edelgard stepped forward and places a bag with Jewels and Gold Coins on the Goblins Desk.

"I want to convert this into your currency if possible." The professor looked strangely to Edelgard while the Goblin started inspecting the Jewels.

"She is my daughter and I rather prefer she uses the money of her parents for other things. I see in this case as my duty to pay myself, After all, sending your Child to School is a special occasion is it not? I do remember how my Father insisted on paying for everything when I went to the office Academy." A fond smile appeared of Edelgards Face. It was one of her only, real happy Memories with her Father. The Professor gave a short nod.

"This jewel seems to be wort 4000 Galleons. I do not know where you acquired such high-Value jewels Human but it is more than enough to pay for your daughter's supplies for this and an additional three years." The Goblin gave them a bag with an extension charm on it, filled with 4000 Galleons. The moment he explained what kind of charms were on it Hubert and Henrietta were both analyzing it.

"Oh dear, there she goes again" Muttered Byleth with a smile. McGonagall was first confused until Henrietta started to mutter extremely fast and looked at the bag with Stars in her eyes and she tried her best to get it from Hubert, Sadly he was much bigger than her so it was an amusing sight, Hubert analyzing the bag while ignoring the Princess who jumped up and down to get the bag herself.

"Does... does this happen often?" Asked the Transfiguration Mistress confused, She saw the two Queens who just nodded their heads tiredly.

"Too often, she is fascinated by all magic and wants to take all magical artifacts apart to find out how it works, she once broke into the vault of the palace just so she could take a look at the Hero's Relics, it was the only time we ever had to ground her but at least she learned her lesson and never broke into the vault again." Explained Byleth but Edelgard, well she looked away slightly nervous, Sadly for the Empress, her wife noticed it, Slowley, still smiling Byleth looked to her.

"Edel... it WAS the only that one time Henrietta was in there...Right?" Edelgard look away.

"I ahm...may have...allowed her...supervised exit once you're ahm twice. In the company of Lysithea or Hanemann of course...AND-Nothing happened and I assumed allowing her just to LOOK couldn't hurt. The Crest Stones were all removed so...i'm going to sleep on the couch tonight am I not?" Byleth still smiling nodded.

"Glad you understand Edel" Edelgard lowered her head in shame while Byleth just smiled. Hubert shook his head at his Mistress misfortune. He did warn her this would happen if she did not tell her Wife about this. He also finally gave the bag to Henrietta who ignored the Exchange between her Parents in favor of analyzing the bag.

After Edelgard was able to regain her royal composure they first went into the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. Inside they split up to not only find the School Books but also to buy some Books for their own interest. But what they found shocked them immensely, a whole section of Rose Potter Books.

"This... this is disturbing" Was all Henrietta could say. Hubert looked at a Few of the Titles.

"Rose Potter and the Magical Sword, Rose Potter and the Legend of Camelot, Rose Potter and the Welsh Dragon. It seems they think you're some kind of Great Legendary Hero, Princess, oh my, it seems they believe you fought a dragon at the mere age of 8, which is quite ridiculous, You're biggest challenge back then was trying to walk in high Heels an enemy you have yet to defeat" He smirked while Henrietta blushed, to this day she could not walk in heels and prefers to wear Flat shoes or boots, it was beyond her how her Father could walk in those Heels Boots she Always was wearing.

"When you're done teasing my Daughter. Hubert, can you tell me if there is anything actually useful in there?" Edelgard looked at the Books with disdain.

"No milady. Except for one thing, those books are not labeled as fiction. they truly believe all that is written here is true." Byleth also had taken one of the Books and nearly dropped it when she heard Hubert saying this. She looked at the Back of the Book.

"...Do they truly believe she saved a Prince from a demon when she was merely 4?" She holds up the Book named Rose Potter and the Demon War.

"It seems so idiotic if I'd be honest, I already find it hard to believe the Princess vanquished this Voldemort, but this is far beyond ridiculous. I would find it more believable if Thalos suddenly gets resurrected from the dead and decides to be a holy Saint who gives all nice Children présents like this Santa Clause the Princess once told me about." They all put the books back quite disgusted and weirded out. They tried their best to forget those idiotic books and look around for other things, they did find all of Henrietta's School Book and Hubert even found a nice book about Dark Curses he was looking forward to reading it in his off time. From only skimming over the Books he also was quite aware he fit ALL the qualification to be seen as a Dark Lord in these people's eyes, oh well so be it he rather liked the Prospect of those mongrels being afraid of him.

Byleth tried finding any kind of Books on Combat Magic or Elemental Magic and when she asked she was looked at accusingly and was told that those were Dark Arts and not sold here wich confused Byleth, when she asked where she could find such books the Shopkeeper looked outright disgusted at her and said "In Knockturn Alley where all the Dammed Filth like you is-aaa" Which caused Byleth to punch him in the face and break his Nose.

"I got to go Knockturn alley I think there is where all the good stuff is. Hubert, you wanna come?"

"Oh? Certainly. This seems much more interesting than most of what we have here" With that both left the Shop, causing McGonagall to look scared Henriette to just sight and Edelgard to shake her head.

"Sometimes I find it scary how close the two are when it comes to matters regarding Magic." Said Edelgard. She then put the Money on the Table and left the Shop with the books in hand, her Daughter right behind her. The Two looked around for a while before they heard the sounds of fighting coming from the direction of Gringotts.

"I can't even let that woman out of my sight for 5 Minutes" Edelgard was messaging her temples.

"20 gold coins says someone tried to flirt with her" Said Henriette which causes Edelgard to just roll her eyes.

"I do not do bet on things knowing that I will lose, you certainly know that." Just a few moments later someone was thrown out of the Alley, followed by Byleth and Hubert who carried a few books. They also noticed that Byleth was cleaning Blood of her Sword.

"Oh please tell me you did not kill anyone." Asked Edelgard just as McGonagall arrived.

"Relax, I didn't kill anyone. Just cut off that guy's hand who wanted to curse me and Hubert for being filthy Muggles whatever that means. Pretty sure he was a Noble. He had that arrogant "I am better than you" Face that all Nobles have."

"W-Who was it?" Asked McGonagall nervously but Byleth shrugged.

"Don't know. Some guy with Platinum Blond hair and a snake cane. Don't really care, the moment he pulled out his Wand I cut of his Hand. And all I did was ask for direction. But at least Hubert found what he was looking for" Hubert gave a nod.

"These mongrels do have some interesting looking subjects. I was able to acquire a book about Protective warding and about some curses that will be beneficial to us. But now we should continue with the utmost haste, Someone said, "Call the Auros" so I assume we should leave to get away from unwanted Attention" Agreeing the Group went on, leaving a worried and nervous McGonagall to follow them.

The next things on the list were much easier to acquire. They went on to get robes, made of the best materials, fit for a Princes, sadly no one liked the robes, They were so boring and simple, also the robes hindered Henriette more than anything and the skirt was too short for her liking, but she had to make do with it. While she was getting fitted for her robes Hubert went on to get the Potion ingredients, he came back with a lot more than necessary and when asked just said the additional ones were for personal study.

After the robes were other necessities. A trunk with multiple compartments, which fascinated all of them. It gave Byleth and Edelgard a brilliant war strategy, just throw suitcases into a city and then a whole army comes out. Huberts, on the other hand, thought it was much better for abduction. Henriette on the other hand just commented that they should get one for Dorothea so she FINALLY has enough space for her clothes, which all of them agreed, remembering what gigantic amount of clothes Dorothea owns. It was the Afternoon when only one thing remains.

"A wand is the last thing I need. Then again do I really need it? I have one already." Minerva looked at her.

"While that ist true I am not sure you can cast our kind of magic with that Wand. So I would call it necessary. Trust me Ollivanders sells the best Wands on the Planet" They went on to a rather dingy looking shop. The sign read Ollivanders: Makers of Wand since 500 BC.

"What is 500 BC?" Asked Byleth.

"Before Christ. A certain religious figure, he was kinda like Seiros was just he actually did die and not secretly stayed alive. We are currently in the Year 1991 After Christ" Explained Henrietta.

"Then they must be very skilled if they were able to stay in business for so long" Commented Edelgard and they went in. No one was there at first but after a while, an older Man with Blue Eyes entered.

"Ah, customers. Greetings, greetings. I am Garreg Ollivander. Professor Always great to see you. Fiir and Dragon Heartstring. 9 1/2 Inches, Stiff. Wonderfully suited for Transfiguration. A truly wonderful Wand and oh, Rose Potter. It seems like it has been yesterday that your Parents bought their first Wand here... and yes..." He looked right at her Scar.

"I am afraid I was the one who sold that Wand. But let us not speak about the past you are here for your own are you not? Well then let's see, what's your Wand Arm?" She held up her right Arm and a Measuring Tape started taking masseurs.

"Ahm...what exactly are you gonna do sir?" Asked Henrietta.

"We will try some Wands. It's the Wand chooses the Wizard or Witch. All you do is take the Wand and give it a Flick. You and I will know when it is the right one." He gave her a small Box.

"Willow and Dragon Heartstring. 9 and a Half Quarter Inch. Flexible. Perfect for Runes." Hesitantly she took the Wand and gave it a flick, suddenly the Lamp on the Desk exploded. Ollivander already having his Wand at the ready fixed it even before the Splinters came even near Henrietta.

"No no clearly not this one" They went through multiple more Wands, every time a reaction nearly caused harm to someone Ollivander was able to save that person with really fast reflexes he truly was more used to this than he should be.

"I Wonder...i truly Wonder...interesting Combination but...yeah why not?" He came back with a new Box.

"Holly and Phoenix Feather, Nice and Supple." The moment Henrietta touched the Wand a feeling of Warmness went through her whole body as if she found a piece of herself she did not know was missing.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect but also...curious...Very...curious" She looked confused at him.

"Sir what is so curious if I may ask?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold Miss Potter. every single one. The Phoenix whos feather is in your wand has a brother wand, that wand was used to give that scar, curious that this wand chose you.. it almost as if you were destined for that want, curious indeed." The Colour left Henrietta's Face. Her Parents also where... less than happy about this.

"We can expect great things from you. of course he who must not be named also did great things. TERRIBLE, yes but alas...Great" A heavy air was in the Shop and they silently paid for the Wand and left.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks flew by and it was time to go to Hogwarts. Fawkes flamed them right onto the train station nine and three quarters and it surprised most of them, present were Byleth, Henrietta, Edelgard, Hubert and Henrietta's Bodyguard the Young Knight Fleche.

"What is this metallic construction?" Asked Edelgard curious.

"It's a train. A very old one, but basically a chariot that is powered by steam and doesn't need horses" Explained Henrietta. She did not like her old world but she still could remember most of the so-called Muggle World.

"Fascinating. If we could recreate this it could be extremely beneficial for transportation in Fodlan." Exclaimed Hubert while stroking his Chin, highly intrigued.

"Very true. Hubert, once we are home I want you to set Hemanam on it, I'm sure he will be delighted about this" They stepped closer to the train and Fleche and Hubert we're bringing both bags also Henrietta's trunks into a Compartment. They arrived early too avoid crowds but there were still people here, many looked at them strangely. This time Fleche in her armor got the Most Attention.

"We loaded everything in your Majesties" Said Fleche when she stepped out. Edelgard gave a nod and hugged Henrietta and kissed Byleth.

"Please be careful you two and do not burn down the school. Also Byleth please remember you're a HISTORY Teacher. NO lessons about Killing, maiming, Mercenary Work out anything of the crazy stuff you pulled at Garreg March."

"Like kicking us all out of Bed and forcing us to do drills in our Sleeping Garments." Byleth pouted.

"It was good training you never know WHEN you will get deployed during a War so" But Edelgard stopped her.

"Byleth... please. We get it. It was beneficial to us but your students now are 11-year-olds, none of them will be deployed in a war anytime soon, or at least I hope the Wizarding Government does not have Child Soldiers."

The green-haired woman sighed and nodded. The whole time Fleche was just standing by being kinda worried, Byleth did mention she would train her a little during the school year, maybe she should get some sleeping garments and stop sleeping nude just in Case this happens to her. After saying Goodbye the 3 went into there Compartment. Fleche was sitting right next to the entrance, her Lance at the ready, observing the hallway while Byleth and Henrietta were sitting near the windows in front of each other, both were reading books. Henrietta was reading a book about Transfigurations while Byleth read one of the more "Dark" books about Elemental Magic and for the life of her, she was not able to figure out what about these speels were "evil and dark" except a few spells that really went too far, like a spell that vanished all water from a Body, Killing humans in a near-instant because their blood too vanished.

While time passed by, the platform filled with people more, and more and more students arrived. Most looked terrified at Fleche or we're really confused, a few sneered at them or they were simply ignored. Suddenly the door opened and a brown-haired girl around Henrietta's age came in and stared at Fleche, behind her was another girl with blonde hair who was rubbing her temples and muttered something to herself.

"I-Is that spear real?" Fleche was taken aback. For some reason, this girl stared at her Silver Spear.

"Ahm... y-yes it is... ahem... who... are you?" Asked the Young Knight confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Tracey Davis nice to meetcha. The Grumpy Party Pooper here is my best friend Daphne Greengrass. EY. Daffy, say hi" Tracey pulled her friend Inside and just set down in front of Fleche. Daphne just gave an annoying sigh.

"I apologize for my friends' behavior. She's a hyperactive idiot. As she already explained my name is Daphne Greengrass" She gave a short nod toward them all.

"I am Henrietta Van Hraesvelg. It's nice to make your acquaintance. This is Fleche my Retainer and Bodyguard and this is my Father Byleth Eisner Van Hraesvelg." Both Girls blinked confused and stared at Byleth. Tracy's eyes went down to her Chest.

"...He has a big Pair of Badon- AUI!" Daphne just punched Tracey on the Head.

"You are insufferable" Muttered Daphne but Tracey just grinned.

"Haha, I am no man, I am a Woman, Henrietta just calls me Father because she has two Mothers so it's easier to tell us apart" Daphne gave an understanding nod.

"So I assume you are adopted then? But I must ask what is your mother doing on the train and why do you have a Bodyguard?"

"I am the new teacher for Fodlan History. And it would be quite foolish if a Princess would not have a Bodyguard." The two girls looked baffled until Daphne remembered something.

"I did hear rumors about Rose Potter being rescued from a different world after being kidnapped and that someone from that World would teach. At least that is what Dumbledore proclaims, I assume you are Rose Potter?" She looked ad Henrietta who gave a short nod.

"Yes I am but please do not call me that, I haven't been Rose Potter in Years. I am now Henrietta, the Princess of Adrastia and next in line for the Throne." Daphne gave another nod.

"Of course your Highness." Suddenly Tracey was right next to Henrietta.

"WOWY! An Actual Princess! Soooo who is your Knight in Shining Armor? Or are you still waiting for your Prince Charming? or... maybe Princess Charming if you swing that way AUAUAUAU!" Henrietta blushed and was glad when Daphne grabbed Traceys Ear and pulled her away.

"Tracey for the love of Merlin Stop flirting with ever Girl you meet." The blonde girl forcefully put the brunette back at her side.

"Mou that hurts Daffy. Don't be such a meanie I was only joking." Tracey began to pout, and Daphne just groaned in annoyance. Henrietta still blushed a little but went back to normal, Henrietta gets a little embarrassed when someone even mentions this topic in front of her, it did worry Byleth, it but also amused her a little. She hoped she will be there when someones asked her Daughter out for the first time, the reaction will surely be something interesting to see and she can also evidently jump over into the role of an overprotective father and give the Boy, or Girl, the Dad Talk.

After deciding to ignore her crazy friend Daphne noticed the book Byleth was reading. "Do you think it's safe to read a book like that in the open? Many members of the Light will view you as a Dark Witch" Byleth blinked confused and looked at the blonde.

"I still don't get why you classify Elemental Magic as Dark. I do admit some spells in here are not necessarily pleasant, but most are rather basic and nothing I consider evil" It was Tracey who answered.

"It's because Dumb as a Door hates everything even remotely Violent. dad says he outlaws many ancient Magics and forbid them. He also crippled Hogwarts and basically removed over half of the courses."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Tracey was taken aback when she heard Henrietta screamed.

"Ahm yes. He removed Elemental Magic, Healing, Warding, Ritual Magic, Alchemy and I think a few more, because he views it as "Dark and evil" and all his little boot lickers believe everything he says. If he says that person is dark his followers will believe him without questioning it. I would not be surprised if some even think he shits Rainbows and sunshine out of his wrinkled old-"

"Tracey please shut up! No one wants you to finish that sentence. But she is mostly correct, his followers will believe everything he says." Byleth narrowed her eyes.

"This reminds me way too much of Rhea and the Church of Seiros for my liking, oh well I killed one secret old Tyrant I can kill another one, and I am certain this one will not be a century-old half goddess who cries for mommy and can turn into a Dragon." Henrietta and Fleche nodded but there two companions just looked utterly shocked.

"...and you call me crazy" Was all that Tracey said before she took a comic book out of her pocket and began to read it. Daphne wanted to ask more questions but she got interrupted when the door opened and a boy with orange hair and freckles was standing there.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full" Daphne narrowed her eyes.

"That is impossible, there are not enough students to fill out all the compartments so they can't be all full." But the Boy sneered at her and interrupted.

"No one asked a Death Eater like you. Oy. Your Are Rose Potter right? Why are you with two slimy Snakes, by the way, do you really have the Scar?" Henrietta narrowed her Eyes.

"First of all who even are you? Secondly please do not insult my companions and most importantly-" But he just set down next to her uninvited.

"They are Slytherins. Evil you know? Dark Witches that follow you know who. And ey were best mates so don't be like it. Mum Always told me we would marry one day anyway so- HEY WHAT THE HECK!?" Fleche just grabbed the Boy at the Collar and throw him out of the Compartment.

"Do not speak so to the Princess! She doesn't know you, and your Mother obviously lied to you. Learn some manners in the presence of Royalty and most importantly if you come near her Majesty again I gladly remove those filthy Hands of yours with a rusty knife because you're unworthy of anything else!" The boy paled but than become red from anger and stormed away. Fleche closed the door and once more sat down.

"Tsk. Weasley. I'm not surprised" Daphne sneered and Tracey made vomiting noises.

"Weasleys?" Asked Henrietta.

"They are some of Dumbledore's closest followers. Most of them believe his word is the Word of God and worship the ground he walks on. They are of the opinion all Slytherins are evil and followers of the Dark Lord, despite my Family being neutral in the last War and Tracey being a Half-Blood. Pureblood Father but Muggle Mother. This also proves that her Father is by no means a Death Eater I mean her Mother is... what is her job again?"

"She owns a Video Game and Comic Book Store" No one except Henrietta knew what Video Games or Comic Books were but they still gave a nod.

"It is rather unfair to judge you like that. The Church of Seiros was the same, deeming anyone of different culture and religion as evil." Explained Henrietta and to her annoyance, the door was opened once more.

The Boy who was standing there, yeah he screamed pretty much spoiled noble Brat. He had Platinum Blond Hair and a smug grin on his face. Behind him were two Gorillas? No, wait they were Boys, wow Henrietta had to Wonder how 11-Year-old Boys can be so ugly and this big and probably dumb, judging by the clueless faces of the two.

"I hear Rose Potter is in this Compartment? It's you, isn't it? My Name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You soon will learn that some Wizarding Families are better than others." He glanced at Tracey with disdain as he said that.

"I could help you not get involved with the wrong sort. What do you say, Potter? I could invite you to our Compartment, no need to sit with 3 Mudbloods and a Blood Traitor" This time he looked at Fleche and Byleth making it clear who were the Mudbloods he was talking about. Henrietta's Hand becomes Fists. Before anyone could stop her she stood up, lifted her hand and a gust of wind pushed the 3bBoys against the Wall. Daphne and Tracey where shell shocked when Henrietta began to glide and a fireball formed in her Hands.

"Leave! NOW!" The 3 Boys ran away panicked but she was sure she heard the blond ponce scram "Wait till my father hears about this" Henriette stopped gliding and the fireball disappeared. She casually she went back into the Compartment and was quite amused at Daphne and Tracey shocked faces.

"...That...Was...AWESOME. HOW DID YOU DO THAT!? CAN YOU TEACH ME?! WAS THAT WANDLESS ELEMENTAL MAGIC?! OH COOL COOL COOL COOL!" Henrietta blushed when she hear Tracey freaking out.

"My Daughter is a Magical protege. What you saw was just a fraction of her talent." Said Byleth, pride clear in her Voice.

"F-Flight without Broom t-the only one who ever archived this was the Dark Lord and this wandless Magic.." Daphne was clearly at a loss for words.

"It's not that impressive. Many skilled Magic users can Glide, and that was the most Basic Fire Spell we have. Only People with no magical talent whatsoever can't do it. So yes Tracey. I probably can teach you and" The Door opened once more.

"For the love of Sothis does no one know how to Knock in this world?!" She looked up at yet another boy. This one was a wimp. He looked terrified and was nervous beyond belief.

"s-s-s-s-sorry...ahm h-h-h-has a-anyone s-s-sean a Toad?" They all shook their Heads.

"I'm afraid not, but I may be able to help." Henrietta pulled out her Wan and went out to the Floor.

"What's your Toads name?" She asked the Boy.

"T-t-Trevor" She gave a nod.

"Accio Trevor the Toad" It took a few seconds but suddenly a Toad came flying in their Direction. Henrietta tried to catch it but Fleche was faster.

"A Princess should not touch such an Animal. Ahm no offense" She gave the Boy his Toad back.

"T-TREVOR. O-oh, thank you."

"Ahem, you maybe should get a cage for him" The boy sheepishly looked at the Ground.

"i-i forgot it at a-and couldn't find it...n-not that i-was ever o-of youse... I forgot it close it" Henrietta could not help but feel pity for the Boy.

"Is okay. And maybe I can teach you that spell? So you can do it on your own if you lose him or anything in general?" The Boy looked even more depressed.

"n-no...you would waste your time. I suck at magic, a-am barley m-more than a squib. B-but thanks anyway." He trotted away.

"Dear Sothis, I never felt so bad for a boy. What happened that made him so... pitiful. And I don't mean that in a bad way I just feel sorry for him." Said Fleche and Henrietta nodded while the two took again their seats.

"That was Neville Longbottom. Poor fellow. His parents were tortured into Insanity and he lives with his Tyrannical Grandma. Believe me that Woman is AWFUL. She wants Neville to be a 1 to 1 copy of his father, constantly saying "You are a shame to your Father's memory" or "Your Parents wasted their lives for you" HELL. His Uncle throw him out of a window to get the Magic out of him." Upon Tracey's explanation the 3 Woman from Foodland where SHOCKED.

"...I'm going to kill that Woman! Then I will turn back time and kill her again! Then I'll use Sothis Power to revive her to kill her! Then I Will go into the afterlife, find her Soul and kill it! AND THAN I DANCE ON HER ASHES!" Explain an absolutely livid Byleth.

"D-DAD p-please calm down. Please"

"Y-Yes your Majesty. Please last time you were this angry, burned down an entire Tavern PLEASE there are Children on board!" Upon Henrietta's and Fleche's Words she slowly calmed down. She did not notice it but her Eyes and Hair started to glow with power.

"S-Sorry. I lost my composure for a moment." She looked apologetic at the two Girls. Daphne was shocked but Tracey had a giant grin on her face.

"Yo Princess, your Father is FUCKING AWESOME!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was already dark when the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station.

"I was informed that I will have to go with the older students. Fleche. Stay with Henrietta." The Young Knight bowed and than Byleth left with the older students. The 3 girls and the Knight then heard a Voice.

"First years, first years fallow me." A really, REALLY big man was waving at all the first years. At first, he looked intimidating do to his sheer Size but he seems alright so they went to him. He had a lantern in his hand and looked at everyone. When he noticed Fleche he smiled.

"Shouldn't you be with the older Students? Wait you are a little too old to go to school here. OH, are you that Bodyguard I was told about?" Fleche gave a nod and the Giant just smiled.

"Very well then. Welcome to Hogwarts. OH, all first years here, yes. Follow me." The Giant was leading them to a large number of small Boats.

"Not more than 4 to each Boat." Fleche was helping Henrietta and her, apparently two new friends into a boat before stepping in herself.

"Everyone in? Great. FORWARD!" Suddenly the boats started moving on their own.

"You get your first glance at Hogwarts soon." After he said that the Castle came into view. All Lights were on and Henrietta did have to admit it was a magnificent view.

"Wowy! Dad was not kidding this does look stunning" Tracey stared at the Castle but then started to poke the water with a stick.

"What are you doing?" Asked Henrietta and Tracey grinned.

"I tried to get the attention of the Giant Squid or whatever else lives in the Blake Lake." Daphne facepalmed while Henrietta smiled a little. Fleche just gripped her Lance tighter after hearing there was a Giant Squid in the lake.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Castle and the Giant, who they learned was named Hagrid, led them up the stairs until they were greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"The first years' Professor." The Stern Woman gave a nod.

"Thank you, Hagrid I'll take it from here." With a smile, Hagrid nodded and went into the Great Hall. The Professor was leading them into a small room on the side and she started speaking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Any minute now you will enter the Great Hall and you will be sorted into one of the 4 Houses. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. At your Time at Hogwarts, your House will be like your family, you will eat with them, share the commons room with them and Sleep in the same room with them. Extraordinary behavior will earn your House Points, rule-breaking and improper behavior will cause loss of House Points, at the end of the year the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor. Now wait here will we make the last Preparations." She left the room.

"I wonder how are they gonna sort us." Asked one Student loud.

"My brothers told me we have to wrestle a Troll." Exclaimed the freckled Weasley doy loudly. Henrietta just groaned aloud at this stupidity.

"That would be quite idiotic. Trolls are much bigger than the man who led us here. How are 11-year-olds supposed to Wrestle something that big? Your Brothers obviously lied to you, and either you were stupid enough to believe it or think we are stupid enough to believe it." The freckled boy became red again and glared at her, but Henrietta decided to ignore him and talked with Daphne and Tracey. After a few more minutes Professor McGonagall came back.

"We are now ready for you. Form a line please." They entered the Great hall and all were amazed at the ceiling that looked like the night sky.

"This isn't real, it's just bewitched to look like the sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History" Said a Girl with bushy brown hairs, and from the really annoyed look of the students close to her, it was not the first time she was dumping out information.

"A waste of time and magic if you ask me, they could just have made the ceiling transparent," Said Henrietta loud enough for most to hear it, Many were shocked, especially the Brown Haired Girl. Tracey just snickers and some like Daphne seemed to agree. The Professor was leading them to the top of the hall in front of the teacher Table. On a small Stool was an old hat that suddenly opened its mouth and began to sing. Henrietta did her best to ignore the horrid singing until she heard clapping, indicating the torture for her ears was over.

"I will call you and then you will put on the Sorting Hat. Bones Susan" The girl that had been unfortunate to stand next to the bushy-haired girl went first.

The Hat was placed on her head until it shouted "**HUFFLEPUFF!**" The table with yellow and black colors began to applaud. The sorting continued with Henrietta paying little attention until

"Davis Tracey" Tracey went on and happily put on the Head.

"HAHA, I like you. Yes, there is only one answer. **SLYTHERIN!**" The green and silver Table gave some polite claps, but they were apparently not all were too eager to greet the girl. Daphne and Henrietta were the only ones who clapped and were happy for there friend. Daphne too was sorted into Slytherin and Henrietta started to think where she would be sorted.

Gryffindor was out of the question, she was neither daring nor really all that brave. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seemed to be best for her. MAYBE Slytherin but she was not even remotely as cunning as Uncle Hubert and Uncle Claude or as ambitious as Mum or again Uncle Claude, huh, he really would make a perfect Slytherin. When suddenly the Professor continues with the letter I's she realized she was not called and narrowed her eyes, only then did she pay attention to the Staff Table, she saw her father sitting at the far to the left, right next to the giant, Hagrid. The look on Byleths Face told her she noticed it too. Which meant they were probably gonna call her by the Potter Name. Which she really did not like.

"Potter Rose" The hall went silent but Henrietta did not move.

"Miss Potter would you please-" But Henrietta interrupted her.

"My name is NOT Rose Potter! If you have to call me Potter I ask you to at least include my real Name into it too! I will not answer to the name Rose Potter because Rose Potter is a Fictional Character from a pathetic line of Children's Novels that most Wizards think are real Historical Documentations, which is pathetic! You have to be quite stupid to believe that an 8-Year-old can kill a Dragon! So please Professor I ask you to just forget about this fictional girl and address me by my real Name and Title." The whole hall was silent, not understanding what she was talking about. McGonagall looked like she swallowed a Lemon and Dumbledore looked at the Girl disapprovingly.

"Very well... Princess Henriette van Hraesvelg Potter." Okay, she could live with that. She stepped forward and put on the Head.

_"Which wonderful surprise Miss Potter or should I say My Lady Hraesvelg_?" At first, Henrietta was shocked to hear a voice in her head but then realized it was the Head speaking to her.

"_Now let us see where you belong... yes yes, a thirst for Knowledge, Ravenclaw would be proud in taking you in as a pupil, you're exactly the kind of person she wished for her house. But also... yes, an undying loyalty to your Kingdom, your People and all those you consider under your Protection. A Ruler who would not hesitate to die if it means bringing her subjects a better tomorrow, Hufflepuff would probably adopt you out of the joy of finding a Person with such loyalty. But also, and you may not notice it, that also great ambitions. The Ambition to make what your Mother built even better, make Fodlan an even more wonderful nation. You may lack the cunning but Slytherin would complement your ambitions and welcome you with open arms. Gryffindor is out of the questions. Your body made it impossible for you to become daring. You are brave indeed but you other traits outshine your bravery. But yes you're right. You're Father would fit perfectly into Gryffindor but you? No no. Where to put, where to put? I guess you want to be with your new Friends yes? Well then I would say **Slg Ragay**_" He wanted to say something but all that came out of his Mouth was not understandable jumble.

"_BLAST THAT MEDDLING FOOL! I am deeply sorry._" Henrietta was worried.

"_What is wrong sir hat?_" She was sure the Hat had grimaced.

"_The Headmaster now truly overstepped his boundaries, he made it impossible for me to sort you anywhere else but the house he wants you to be in, not the one you are most compatible. This goes against the very nature of the Sorting. It's a heinous act against you my dear princess, but I'm sorry I can't change it. He has spent years putting listening charms around me so he can listen in when I speak to the students and force me to put certain students elsewhere. I had to concentrate all my power to keep him out of your mind. So I am sorry but it has to be_ **Gryffindor**" The Hat said, sounding both uninthusiastic and bored, many didn't even hear it. Henrietta was clutching her hands into fists as she was lowly stepping to the Gryffindor Table; Realizing what was happening the Gryffindors began to celebrate.

"WE GOT POTTER WE GOT POTTER!" exclaimed two identical Redhead Twins loudly, but Henrietta wasn't really in a Good Mood. She sat down next to Nevile and before anyone could react, Fleche moved herself to her side, earning a few confusing glances, after all, you do not often see a girl in armor. Henrietta looked at the Head Table and glared at Dumbledore who apparently was in the middle of razing his Cup to congratulate her, but lowered it after seeing her Face. For the rest of the sorting, she opted to just read a book, sadly noticing how the ginger-haired boy got sorted into Gryffindor. When the last person, Blaise Zabini, was sorted to Slytherin Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we begin with the festivities I have a few words to say. Nitwit, Blubber, Tweak. Thank you" A few People, mostly MuggleBorns and the Fodlanders looked dumbfounded at the Headmaster, they were too distracted by the Headmasters strange "speech" they didn't notice that food suddenly appeared at the Tables. The food was very very, heavy. Henrietta was by no means a Vegetarian but she saw nothing but lots and lots of meat, and other Fatty Food. There were no vegetables here whatsoever. She DID find a Bowl of Veggies at the far end but no one touched it.

"Fleche would you go and bring be that bowl here?" Fleche nodded and stood up and returned shortly after.

"They didn't even notice it was there. It seems they, ahem don't like Vegetables." Henrietta just blinked and ate some salad and potatoes on her Plate. She looked around to find the least fatty and unhealthy food she could find, she spottet some fish so she opted for that. Fleche pretty much did the same.

During the feast, Henrietta notices another thing, those Gryffindors were a bunch of brutes, Except for one older looking redhead and the bushy-haired girl, barely any of them ate with any sort of table manners. The worst was the young ginger, she was completely disgusted at the way ate, he just shoved the food into his mouth, not even using the knife and fork, Piece of uneaten Food flew everywhere, and everyone looked disgusted at him. It destroyed Henrietta's appetite.

"SO, is it true you Rose Potter?" She perked up at the Question. She looked at the Bushy Haired Girl.

"Ahem, you are Hermione Granger, correct? If yes then you are correct I was born Rose Potter but after my adoption, I took on the name Henrietta Van Hraesvelg. Which is the name I prefer." Hermione looked at her strangely.

"None of the books ever mention that. You are mention in multiple books, I read them all of course but none of them say you were adopted, they say you were personally trained by Dumbledore." The tone of the girl was almost accusatory as if she just found out Henrietta was lying.

"I assure you this is not true, I read the books in question and they are speculation at best and complete and utter nonsense at worst. Dumbledore did no such thing a personally train me, he dumped me with my abusive Muggle relatives and left me there. A few years ago I ran away and my Magic brought me to Fodlan where I was adopted by the Empress, Edelgard and-"

"Would you please stop lying! There is no place called Fodlan and I heard those rumors about another world, It's nonsense. Same with you being a Princess." Now Henrietta was angry but she just narrowed her eyes and just started ignoring the annoying girl, who was still speaking and accusing her of lies. She opted to return to her Book which made the Girl just angrily huff. After the feast was over the Headmaster stood up.

"To our new Students, I say welcome. To our older Students, a hearty welcome back. I have a few announcements to make before I send you all to bed for the night. First, we have a few changes in our Staff. First, allow me to welcome back Professor Quirrell who chose to take on the Position of Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher." A small amount of applause was made for the nervous man with the turban.

"Next, we made a special discovery this Summer. An entire new World was found. To learn more about this new place let us all welcome her Majesty Byleth Eisner Van Hraesvelg the Empress of the Adrestian Empire who will teach Fodlanian History." Byleth rose and gave a bow but the only ones who clapped where the Teachers, Henrietta and Fleche. The others were shell shocked at the news. Some were shocked that this woman came from a different world and she was freaking Royalty, and some were able to pick up the connection to Rose Potters's strange new name.

"Also the Forbidden Forest is, as the name implies forbidden and I implore some of our older students to remember that" He looked at the Twins who just gave each other a High Five.

"And lastly, The Corridor on the 3rd Floor is forbidden to all who do not wish to die of a very gruesome death" The hall fell silent. But then Byleth mutters something.

"and to who wish to die a gruesome death?" To her surprise, Dumbledore heard her.

"Well, in that case, you are of course invited to" "ALBUS!" interrupted McGonagall her and looked at him angrily.

"I'm joking, of course. Even then, the Corridor is off-limits and forbidden. now, off to your are common Rooms, off you trot." The students started to stand up. Henrietta and Fleche just glanced at each other.

"He is nuts" Was all Fleche said before the two continued Following the other first years.

"Clearly. I will discuss it with Mother when I have the time. For now, I wish to rest" They followed the Perfect up the stairs until they came in front of the Portrait. To be honest Henrietta was shocked by the Moving and talking pictures. She needs to find out how to create one. After all. she wants to preserve her Family and pictures like this would be perfect.

"Password?" Asked the Portrait of a Fat Lady.

"Caput Draconis," Said the Prefect and the Portrait nodded and opened. They entered. If Henrietta was honest with herself, She loved the Colours, After all, it was Andrastian Colours. Red and Gold.

"The Dorms for the Boys are to left, those for the Girls are to the right. It's already late so all of you go to sleep." Henrietta went to the imminently to the girls' dorms. Fleche was informed she had her own sleeping quarters prepared for her in the dorms, and also went to sleep. This was an exhausting day and so Henrietta was already asleep when her roommates entered.

The next Day, Henrietta woke up before sunrise. She took a shower and got dressed and went down into the common room, where Fleche was already there waiting for her, they went down to the Great hall for breakfast and, once again were disappointed.

"Do those people not know what a healthy diet is?" Asked the Princess why she searched for the most healthy food.

"Apparently no, we did not get much better" They turned around and saw Byleth smiling at her.

"Father. Wonderful to see you." They hugged each, Byleth looks serious.

"I was surprised when you were sorted to Gryffindor, did something happen?" Henrietta's mood went down.

"Dumbledore happened. I explain it more later when do you have time?" Byleth took out a list from her Pocket.

"I have classes in the morning, but I am free in the afternoon. We should first see what you're classes are for today. I hope you stay safe on your first day" She went to the Teachers Table where she set again between Hagrid and the Short Professor Flitwick. It did seem she enjoyed talking to Hagrid. Time passed more students filled the Great Hall, luckily Henrietta already ate so her appetite was not ruined when Weasley once again started just stuffing his mouth like a pig. She still was disgusted and was glad when professor McGonagall brought her her schedule.

"Let's see, that's pretty bare-bones and that's every day. Lysithea and Hanemann gave me more classes than this. Only 4 classes a day and each class two times except Astronomy which was Friday and at Midnight and Potions which we have double hours on Friday before Lunch." She also noted her Father's course was the first class tomorrow morning. Something she looked forward too.

"Fleche we should get going and head to transfiguration I don't wish to be late" The Knight nodded and the two left.


	6. Chapter 6

Henrietta entered the Transfiguration classroom and saw that she was the first one there. No one else was there besides a Cat. Fleche would stay right beside the door where she can look after Henrietta but not hinder the other students. She went onto the desk and started to stroke the cat's head.

"You must be Professor McGonagall's Cat are you not? Hey Fleche, you can pet her too, I think the little one is okay with it" But Fleche didn't look enthusiastic.

"Ahem, no, Princess. Remember? Cat allergies? It was already torture for me back in the Monastery during the war I really don't want to spend the rest of the Day sneezing with a blocked nose." Henrietta gave an apologetic nod. She had indeed forgotten that Fleche had a Cat Allergy.

"It's alright. Hmm, I think I'll read up on Transfiguration some more before the Professor arrives" Fleche nodded and Henrietta sat down, the cat was watching her. Fleche, on the other hand, was watching the Cat.

Something was off with that Cat. Henrietta did not pay the Cat any more attention and took out two different books on Transfiguration, one was the Schoolbook but the other looked newer, the title was: The Basics in Transfiguration and Transmutation. A Guide for beginners. When suddenly the Cat seems to pay serious attention to the book, Fleche started to get nervous... until something came to mind.

"(Is...is that Cat the Professor?)" She had no idea if stuff like that was possible. The Empress and also Claude did tell stories about humans who were able to turn into Animals in other Countries and the former Archbishop was able to become a Giant Dragon but... did People in this World possess this ability too? Henriette was enthralled by her two books and taking notes out of both of them and comparing them. She did not even notice how the classroom filled and how suddenly a Hufflepuff Girl was looking over her Shoulder and set next to her.

"Why do you have two Books?"

"Waaaaaaaah!" Henrietta was shocked and nearly jumped out of her seat. She blushed when suddenly everyone looked at her. She wonders where they all came from.

"Since when did the classroom became so full?" She heard giggling and looked at the Girl next to her.

"E-Excuse me s-sorry I didn't want to laugh at you it's just haha you reaction, sorry I am Susan Bones." She lifted her hand.

"...Henrietta Van Hraesvelg" She shook Susans Hand.

"So back to my question why two Books? The other one doesn't seem to be a School Book, so what is it?" Henrietta shook her head.

"Ahm no. It's a Book my uncle Hubert found when he went into other Magical Communities during the Summer. this one is from America. it's brand new with the newest developments. I have one for nearly every course except Astronomy." Susan blinked, clearly bewildered.

"Wow, someone is willing to study. But why? Are the school books not good enough?" Henrietta did not notice it but Granger seems to glare at her.

"Of course they are good but I wanted to see how other countries developed in those fields. And I left out Astronomy because well the stars back in my world are entirely different so it would be of little use to me. I wanted to read up on the basics again and take some notes, but ahem, the American book pretty much contradicts over half of the stuff in the English book. On top of that, the English book is from 1870 while the American one came out 4 months ago. I do wonder why the School wants us to buy outdated Books." Susan was kinda surprised but, ahem... was also distracted by looking at Granger who seems to be fuming with anger. Before anything more happened the door opened and Weasley and Finnigan entered.

"Finally. Could you believe what old McGonagall would say to us if we were late?"Said Ron and At that moment the Cat jumped off the Table and transformed into Professor McGonagall, astonishing most of the Students and making Henrietta blush when she realized she Pettet the Professor. Embarrassed she just continued reading, not paying attention to the short conversation. All she heard was that they got lost. The Professor came back to the front to address the class.

"Welcome to your first class in Transfiguration. This is one of the most complicated subjects you will learn here and I do NOT tolerate any foolishness. If you act improperly I will not hesitate to kick you out of my classroom are we clear?" With that, she began to explain the basics of Transfiguration and the Theory behind it.

"Now can anyone tell me what are the key points to transfiguration?" Only two hands went up. Henrietta's and Grangers, with the difference that Grangers went up faster than even Byleth can swing her Sword which honestly was kinda impressive and worrisome. Henrietta was thinking for a few seconds before she too raised her Hand.

"Miss Granger." And it began. To everyone's astonishment, except Henrietta. Hermione basically just recited what the book said. Word for Word. It was no different if she had just read it straight out of the Book.

"very good Miss Granger. 5 Points to Gryffindor. Now as Miss Granger just explained Visualisation and intent are the most important aspects to successfully transfigure something. Miss Hraesvelg can you explain why?" Henrietta gave a nod.

"In order to completely transfigure something we have of course to know how the end result will look like. If the Picture is not clear it can fail. For example, trying to transfigure a mouse into a cup, it could happen that the cup still has the rats' tail, or the fur because we had no clear picture. Intend is important in order for our magic to react. Intend in general is the most important aspect of Magic. If our intent is not strong enough our magic simply will not react, but another important Part of Transfiguration is deconstruction and reconstruction. In which we take what we to transfigurate apart and put it back together as what we want it now to be. visualization and intend are what we need to perform the spell but deconstruction and reconstruction are what we are doing with said Visualisation and intend." The Class was silent. And a bride smile was on Professor McGonagall's face.

"Excellent explanation miss Hraesvelg. You are indeed correct. 20 Points to Gryffindor for explaining why Visualisation and intend are important and another 10 Points for explaining the exact Process of Transfiguration." Henrietta gave a thankful nod. She could feel Granger's hateful glare on the back of her head, but she ignored it. After a few more explanation the Professor gave out matchsticks to turn them into needles. Henrietta had already trained this at home and so she performed the spell first, nearly at the same time with Grange.

"Excellent Work the both of you. 10 Points for each of you." But Henrietta paid no mind. She watched as Susan struggled to do it.

"Mind if I give you a Tip? There is an easy way to do it" Susan looked at her and gave a short nod.

"You have to visualize the whole thing in steps. First, change the matchsticks form to that of a needle, and then after that concentrate on turning it into other materials. maybe close your eyes at first and think over what you want and then perform the Spell." The redhead nodded and closed her eyes. She lifted her wand and waved it once. With joy, Henrietta saw how the Matchstick turned into a Needle but it was still made out of wood. Still having her eyes closed she waved her Wand again and now the wood turned into iron.

"You did it" Susan opened her eyes and looked surprised at her Work.

"I do wonder how many times more I will say Excellent in your presence Miss Hraesvelg. 10 Points to Hufflepuff for you Work Miss Bones and also for helping a fellow student I give you 5 Points too. Maybe you can go around and help others who struggle?" Henrietta nodded and went on to help her Classmates... or at least does who were willing to. All but two Gryffindors refused her help, Her roommates Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown just shooed her away, talking about gossip was more important to them. From the Boys, only Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas accepted any help. The Hufflepuffs were much nicer, except Zacharias Smith, who can awfully close to getting a Fireball in the Face when he said he will not accept help from a Girl, "especially not a little Fake Princess." She was currently helping Neville who despite her pointers was not able to do more but turn the Top of the Matchstick a little bit more pointy.

"I do not understand this why doesn't it work?" Asked Henrietta bewildered.

"because I'm a squib." Spoke Neville disappointingly. but Henrietta did not believe this.

"Cast the spell again, would you, I want to see something" Neville nodded but this time Henrietta was looking at the wand. Again Nothing happened.

"I think I know where the problem lies. Neville, why did Ollivander sell you a dead Wand?" She said it loud enough so that the whole class could hear it. The professor evidently came over.

"What did I hear about a dead Wand?" Henrietta gently took the Wand from Neville.

"...Lumos." All that happened was a slight flicker.

"...This wand is dead. The core is no longer able to channel magic, this is strange it looks like this Wand was in use for years..."

"This wand. Wait a moment, this is your father's wand is it not Mister Longbottom?" Neville gave a nervous nod.

"O-Oma said i-i-i would honor d-d-dad if I y-use his W-Wand. A-And that it was perfect for me." Henrietta narrowed her Eyes and gave her own Wand to Neville.

"Neville I'm sorry to say this but the Wand is dead. And you're not its Master, Unicorn Hair Core I presume?" Neville again nodded.

"I read about what happens to your parents. I did wonder how you're parents could lose against Death Eaters. They were in a heavenly warded house and both were Master Aurora who dueled Voldemort himself and survived so a few Death Eaters that first had to fight through the Wards could not have so easily overwhelmed them especially with your Mother being a Transfiguration Mistress and your Father having a Masters degree in defense. I think I know why. Your Father's Wand died in the middle of the fight or shortly before, leaving only your Mother to fight. Unicorn Hair, according to the books I read have a certain lifespan or even can die when put under too much stress. The War was simply too much for your father's wand. It was made for Duels. Not Wars. I'm sorry." She gave the Wand back to a completely shell shocked Neville. He seemed broken? No that wasn't the right word. He definitely was shocked. After all, he probably believed for a long time that his Parents got overwhelmed by the Death Eaters but know he learned it happened because of this... this stupid wand... died.

"Try this wand out" Henrietta gave him the Wand of Cethlean.

"What...is that?" Asked he confused.

"It the wand of the holy Cethleane. She was one of the 4 Saints of the Church of Seiros. Go try it out" A little hesitant Neville performed the Spell again. this Time the Matchstick nearly turned fully into a Need with only a few places not being fully transformed.

"What Proof? I bet if I use such a powerful wand I could do it even better than that Squib." Henrietta angrily turned around.

"Quite the contrary Weasley. This Wand was not made for your type of Magic. The fact that Neville was able to perform anything it all proves that he is MUCH more powerful than you give him credit for. YOU on the other hand probably will not be able to do anything at all with it" Weasley became red from anger.

"HE'S JUST A SQUIP!"

"MISTER WEASLEY THIS IS ENOUGH! 30 Points from Gryffindor and Detention for tonight. I am VERY Disappointed! never have I seen a student insult a classmate in this manner right in front of my Eyes." It was obvious the Professor was furious.

"Ahem, Professor? I think we should concentrate on giving Neville a real wand that suits him. The Staff of Cathleen is Powerful, yes, but like I said it's not meant for this magic. He will not be able to perform more than the basics with it." The Professor gave a firm nod.

"You are correct Miss Hraesvelg. Class is dismissed all of you who did not succeed at the spell, you're Homework is training it for next class and performing it successfully. Mister Longbottom, please follow me we need to acquire you a wand as fast as possible" Neville nodded and followed the Professor. The other Students started to leave and Fleche had already packed her bag and so they could leave immediately. They were followed by an angry Granger who glared.

The rest of the Classes went rather relaxing. They had Charms next and then Herbology. While Henrietta was more than successful in Charms she was ahem... Less than adequate in Herbology. She always hated gardening, even when she was with the Dursleys and she had not done anything like it since she became a Princess. She really disliked it and apparently, the Plants agreed that they don't like her after she was Grabbed by a Devil Snare and said Snare was then cut to pieces by Fleche, which then caused Fleche and Henrietta being kicked out of the Greenhouse and losing 20 Points. But at least she received no detention.

"urgh that went horrible" Muttered Henrietta after being scolded by Professor Sprout when the class ended.

"I do agree but not everyone is a master at everything. Tasks like these never were something you exceeded in Princess for well-known Reason" Henrietta just sighs. it was sadly true. Years of abuse and neglect made her body weak and frail. She couldn't even attempt to make her body physically stronger due to the threat of her bones breaking because they simply were not able to cope with the pressure. But she learned to live with it. It's not like she ever wanted to be a Knight or anything like that. Anyway, She was a scholar. A Magician and a Witch. Her strengths were her mind and her magic. swing around a Blade was more her Fathers thing.

* * *

They entered the commons room after dinner and were able to get seats near the Fire where Henrietta set down and continued reading one of her books. Sadly her piece got interrupted when the two Gossip Queens came to her.

"So are you really a Princess? You must show me your" Henrietta glared at Lavender.

"It seems to be true. Manners are an unknown concept in the Wizarding World. Do you people always just speak without even saying hello or introduce yourself?" Henrietta noted that Padma looked apologetic white Lavender just brushed her off.

"I have no time for stuff like that. I just want you to answer my Question. Say how much did your Mother pay McGonagall for giving you extra treatment?"

"EXCUSE ME!?" Imidentley Henrietta stood up, glaring angrily at Lavender; The whole Common Room went quiet and stared at them.

"Why so angry? Come on tell me. We all know what it means, you're a Princess. You know wearing the fancy of dresses, living the easy life"

"If you truly believe THAT is what it means to be a Princess than you clearly live in a World of délusion. Even as a Princess, I have duties to fulfill. I one day will Rule over the Empire as its Emperor so I have to study every day to be-" But again Lavender interrupted.

"What do you mean your rule? Your Husband is gonna rule not you" Okay this Girl seriously started to piss Henrietta off. As it was apparent by Henrietta's Hair starting to float despite there being no air.

"My Husband, if there ever will be one, will NOT rule. I will rule. If I include him in my Duties dépends on his skills. If I now would marry someone who has no qualities of a ruler it would be quite foolish of me to give him full control of the Empire. It spans over a full continent and I will not allow my Mother's hard work to be destroyed by" And ONCE AGAIN she got interrupted by the blonde Girl.

"Huh? You're talk like you Mother did anithing all that special. Listen, Princess, even if I doubt you actually are one, I just wanted an honest answer from you. I mean you were talking gibberish. Also, we all know who you really are POTTER. You already are the Girl who Lived so stop pretending. All this Fodlan nonsense? It's made up Nothing more. You are not a Princess and you're Freak of a Mother should stop pretending to be a Professor our-" Suddenly she was taken aback when a wave of Power erupted from Henrietta. She started to float in the air, her eyes were cold as she stared at Lavender.

"The Adrastian Law is clear when it comes to insulting the Royal Family." A Ball of pure Darkness appears in her Hand causing all Students to panic!

"...The Sentence is Death" Lavender was lying on the ground, cowering in fear. But Henrietta did nothing. She just slowly floated down and the ball of darkness disapated.

"If you insult my Parents again I WILL hurt you Brown... and I recommend changing your Clothing" She looked down at Lavender who was sitting in a puddle of her own urine. Apparently, the Girl hat soiled herself out of fear.

"Fleche I think we will retreat to my Father's office I have quite the several things to speak with her about."

"Of course your Majesty." The two left, leaving a terrified commons room behind.


	7. Chapter 7

When Henrietta found her Father's office she immediately went in with Fleche guarding the door to give them some privacy. To her surprise she found Byleth sitting at her Desk drinking some Wine.

"You drink? was your first day so bad you already have to result to alcohol?" Byleth just grunted annoyed.

"I was fortunate that I had no actual classes today. I was just supposed to give a private lesson to some of the teachers who had no Class at that time. That man... the Potions Teacher...he's absolutely vile. every second he made a snide remark and insulted all Edelgard and I had worked for and even had the audacity of claiming that we should banish all our non Magical Population. I was so close to smacking him. Luckily he shut up when I explained how I killed Thales very, very slowly in great detail. But therefore I am pretty convinced our 'esteemed Headmaster' now thinks I am some kind of 'Dark and Evil Witch.' And the other Teachers were not much better except for that small guy, Flitwick I think. he was nice. And how was your first day?"

"Acceptable. Except a Hermione Granger seems to be personally insulted when I do good in class, the plants in the greenhouse hate me and I threaten to kill one of my housemates because she called you a Freak and dared to claim I bribed Professor McGonnagal." Byleth had her glass halfway to her Face now, happy she did not drink yet.

"The girl is still alive, right?" Asked Byleth cautiously.

"Of course she is, I... I admit I was angry but I would never kill someone for that, especially someone her age who simply doesn't know any better." Byleth sighs.

"You are also that young Henrietta, but I do assume a normal girl is less mature than you considering your past. Tomorrow morning will be my first Class. Your class to be more precise and worse of all I get all 4 Houses at once. Urgh, I voiced my concerns that it would be too much, but the headmaster was adamant that all houses share this class except for 5th to 7th Years, for this is optional." Henrietta was a little puzzled but her Father explained before she could ask her question.

"5th and 7th years have there NEWT and OWL Tests. Test that determines their entire future. So the workload their classes are already insanely high and no one wanted to force an entirely new class on them and the same counts for the 6th years. So for them its enough of that, what exactly did you want to discuss?" Henrietta began to explain how the sorting hat was forced to put her into Gryffindor instead of a house that she's compatible with and how it was done by Headmaster meddling. When she was finished with her tale Byleth narrowed her Eyes.

"I do not like this at all. I heard some things here that did not sit well with me, the Headmaster can under no circumstances be trusted. For now, I am afraid you have to stay in Gryffindor, even if I can see it is not the right one for you. Maybe we can get you resorted to another house but for now, you should go and rest. the Caretaker Fich will soon start his Patrols. I met that man only briefly and I can guarantee you he is not pleasant. I will see you tomorrow in my Class." Henrietta hugged her Father before she went back to the common room.

* * *

The next day, Henrietta ate her breakfast rather quickly for two reasons. One, so that she doesn't have to Watch Weasley's nonexistent table manners, and two to avoid her Classmates. She and Fleche went directly to her Mothers Clasrrom and went Inside. Henriette took the time to look at the decoration of the room, on both Sides were the Banners of the different faction in Fodland. Left the blue and yellow banners of the Kingdom and the Alliance, while on the right was the red and white ones of the Empire and the Church. She also had Paintings, that did not move, of some historical figures around the room. She saw her Mother, her Grandfather Jeralt who she sadly never met, the former King Dimitri, her Uncle Claude, Arch Bishop Reha, the King of the Argathans Thales, and some others. Most notable were the many glass cabinets. Each of them had a replica of the Hero's Relics in them, with the Crest Stone right next to it. Henrietta had to admit the Replicas looked pretty real, but she was also able to tell that they were not the real ones, they were less boney looking. Her father was sitting at her desk with a pile of books beside her. She gave Henrietta a smile when she entered and went back to sorting her things.

Not long after Henrietta took a seat, more students entered. To Henrietta joy, they were Daphne and Tracey and the moment the brunette saw the Princes she grabbed Daphnes Shoulder and pulled her to their Friend.

"Hey, ho Princess. I heard something interesting this morning, is it true you nearly obliterated Lavander Brown with powerful dark magic?"

Henrietta was surprised about her Friend's enthusiasm for that whole obliterating part.

"No, I didn't. I just scared her, I mean Miasma Delta is hardly a powerful dark spell. It's just a ball of Darkness. If I wanted to truly obliterate her I have batter spells in my repertoire." The two Slytherins sat down, Daphne kinda looking annoyed while Tracey just smiled.

"Its still SUPER cool. You seriously need to teach me that." Henrietta smiled.

"If we find time I'll gladly do it" The 3 talked more until the Room was filled. Many chatted with each other until Byleth rose and clapped to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome everyone to your first class of Fodlandian History. I am Byleth you can call me Professor Byleth ore even Teach if you like I don't mind. Now, how many of you even no what Fodland is?" No one raised there Hand, except for Granger. Henrietta wondered why. it's was not like the Girl really could know anything. Byleth also seems surprised.

"Miss Granger correct? Well then" Sha gave the bushie haired girl a nod and what came out of her mouth...made Henriettas Blood Boil with pure anger.

"Fodland is a hidden Magical Community, lead by a Dark Witch. They are participants of Dark Magic and belive there hidden Land is a completely different World and that-" But Byleth lifted her hand interrupting her. Granger looked confused but then started to shiver when Byleth looked at her with cold Eyes.

"Where... did you come across Information like this... Miss Granger?" Her voice was cold, devoid of emotion. Most of the class was terrified. Granger just stuttered, incomprehensible until she was able to get some words out.

"I-I-It was a-a-a-all explained i-in a small B-Book t-that a Ravenclaw borrowed me." Byleth motioned her to give her the Book and Granger took out a small Pocket Book. it wasn't much, only a few pages. But the title was, 'The Lies and Nonsense of Fodland!' " Now even Byleth showed clear signs of being angry, she grew angrier as she browsed trough said Book.

"...This 'book' is full of lies and nothing here is true, I can guarantee you that much" The book bursts into flames and was reduced to Ash. Granger looked absolutely Mortified as if Byleth just committed the most heinous crime imaginable, in her mind.

"Considering where got your information from a wrong source I will not hand out any Punishments. But I will make myself clear. I am your Teacher but I am also the Co-Ruler of Fodland. If any of you spouts such ludicrous nonsense again they will loo 60 Points and get Detention with me, am I clear?" The Students all nodded nervously, except for some Slytherins who tried (and failed) to hide their sneers and Granger who still looked at Byleth like murdered a Human in front of her Eyes.

"Now then I will tell you the Truth about Fodland. Fodland is a continent, located in a Parallel World to your own. Until ruffly 10 Years ago the Continent was divided into 3 nations. To the South was a by now over 1000-Year-old dynasty, the Adrastian Empire. To the frigid north lied the Holy Kingdom of Feargus, ruled by its King and his Knights. To the east was a collision of Nobles who hails no king nor emperor, the lencester alliance. A few years ago a war broke out, known as the war of union in which the other two nations where once more injected into the empire, and the church of Seiros got destroyed. We will go over the war shortly but for today we will cover something more basic. Namely the foundation of Fodland itself. This goes back nearly 1000 years ago with the foundation of the Church of Seiros and the crest system" She continued explaining. Knowing all this Henrietta decided to observe her classmates.

The Ravenclaws seemed to be the only ones to take notes. Most of the Slytherins besides Daphne and Tracey opted to sneer at her Father. The Huffelpuffs seemed the most normal one. Some paying attention occasionally taking notes, somewhere just staring out the window and just one boy seemed to share the Slytherins sentiment of sneering at everything and everyone. The Gryffindors…. not a single one paid attention. Her housemates either completely ignored her father, slept, whispered to each other, one of her housemates, Lilly Moon, a quiet girl that didn't talk to anyone, seemed to at least try and pay attention and take notes. Granger was still frozen in place as if someone cast a spell on her.

"Now during the rain of the church many things happened. 2 Regions split up from the empire which later would become Fearghus and the Alliance. Some claim this marked the downfall of both the Empire and the Church. But I hardly disagree. The downfall came solely... from this woman" She pointed Reha.

"This... is Reha... also known as Seiros. The oldest Child of Sothis and therefore gifted with a long lifespan. Her entire life only had one purpose after she killed Nemesis. Resurrecting Sothis, her Mother... I will be blunt... Reha was nothing more but a psychopath. Yes, she could be kind and compassionate and she certainly never had any ill will towards the people of Fodland. But she was so blinded by her goal that she ruined many lives and she didn't even realize she became a Tyrant. After she was killed, the Church was stripped of all of its power, and now it's simply that. A Church. A place where the people can pry in, but its no longer some kind of fourth government. Hmm... it seems that's all we have for today. Pack your things this is all for now. I would wish if you could think about what I told you today so that we can discuss some things next week in more depth and because I wanna hear your own interpretation of things. Have a nice day."


End file.
